A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Significant aspects to enabling a patterning process (i.e., a process of creating a device or other structure involving patterning (such as lithographic exposure or imprint), which may typically include one or more associated processing steps such as development of resist, etching, etc.) include developing the process itself, setting it up for monitoring and control and then actually monitoring and controlling the process itself. Assuming a configuration of the fundamentals of the patterning process, such as the patterning device pattern(s), the resist type(s), post-lithography process steps (such as the development, etch, etc.), it is desirable to setup the apparatus in the patterning process for transferring the pattern onto the substrates, develop one or more metrology targets to monitor the process, set up a metrology process to measure the metrology targets and then implement a process of monitoring and/or controlling the process based on measurements.
So, in a patterning process, it is desirable to determine (e.g., measure, simulate using one or more models that model one or more aspects of the patterning process, etc.) one or more parameters of interest, such as the critical dimension (CD) of a structure, the overlay error between successive layers (i.e., the undesired and unintentional misalignment of successive layers) formed in or on the substrate, etc.
It is desirable to determine such one or more parameters of interest for structures created by a patterning process and use them for design, control and/or monitoring relating to the patterning process, e.g., for process design, control and/or verification. The determined one or more parameters of interest of patterned structures can be used for patterning process design, correction and/or verification, defect detection or classification, yield estimation and/or process control.
Thus, in patterning processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g., for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, a measure of the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Overlay may be described in terms of the degree of misalignment between the two layers, for example reference to a measured overlay of 1 nm may describe a situation where two layers are misaligned by 1 nm.
Various forms of inspection apparatus (e.g., metrology apparatus) have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the redirected (e.g., scattered) radiation—e.g., intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined. Determination of the property of interest may be performed by various techniques: e.g., reconstruction of the target by iterative approaches such as rigorous coupled wave analysis or finite element methods; library searches; and principal component analysis.
A further technique is involves having the zeroth order of diffraction (corresponding to a specular reflection) blocked, and only higher orders are processed. Examples of such metrology can be found in PCT patent application publication nos. WO 2009/078708 and WO 2009/106279, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Further developments of the technique have been described in U.S. patent application publication nos. US 2011-0027704, US 2011-0043791 and US 2012-0242940, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety. Such diffraction-based techniques are typically used to measure overlay. The targets for techniques can be smaller than the illumination spot and may be surrounded by product structures on a substrate. A target can comprise multiple periodic structures, which can be measured in one image. In a particular form of such a metrology technique, overlay measurement results are obtained by measuring a target twice under certain conditions, while either rotating the target or changing the illumination mode or imaging mode to obtain separately the −1st and the +1st diffraction order intensities. The intensity asymmetry, a comparison of these diffraction order intensities, for a given target provides a measurement of target asymmetry, that is asymmetry in the target. This asymmetry in the target can be used as an indicator of overlay error.